The present invention relates to a feed guide mechanism for guiding a reciprocating movable member.
A conventional feed guide mechanism employed as a means for support-guiding a movable member in a rectilinear reciprocation mechanism is generally a system wherein a fixed member and the movable member slide while their slide surfaces are simply brought into contact with each other. For instance, the feed guide mechanisms for an optical head in an optical disc drive and for a printing head of a printer each have such a structure wherein the movable member is supported through a bushing on a slide shaft so as to be reciprocally movable.
In this prior art feed guide mechanism the frictional resistance between the movable member and the fixed member is large, so that minute motions are hindered. It is therefore difficult to provide a smooth feeding motion.